the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Paths of Failure
'Mission Details' *'Date': 6/17/13 *'Submitted by': Nui Uchiha *'Rank': A *'Overseer': Shinkiro Gami *'Recapper': Shinkrio Gami *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 4000 'Ninja Team' *Nui Uchiha *Okami Uchiha 'Mission Profile' Goal: Explore the strange passage outside the Uchiha Camp. Story: The passage leads into a series of natural caverns Kurieta used as a lab. Here he successfully transformed his sharingan into the Rinnegan. Unfortunately the Rinnegan was imperfect, when he attempted to create the paths of pain they took on consciousness, he couldn’t control them. He settled for locking them in the lab, but apparently they got lose. Mission Recap: Nui and Okami meet in the Uchiha Base where they decided to go explore a stone doorway they found in one of the basement foundations that surround the main complex. The doorway leads into a very narrow natural tunnel, after some time the tunnel lets out into a large caver, body parts in various stages of decay litter the floor; two tunnels lead from this room. Okami tosses a glowstick down one, it bounces off something and the light is reflected in various objects around the room. Nui follows suit and throws a glowstick down the next room, this roof is much closer and they can see books. They head down the book hallway and find a library with all manner of book pertaining to dojutsu. The also find a stack of Diaries, one of which is burned to a crisp, another is partially burned. Flipping though the first diary (Volume I) Nui discovers Kurieta intended to evolve his sharingan into the rinnegan. Entering the other room they find two dead children chained to an operating table. They pass on and behind them they hear the sounds of chains, they turn around to discover the children are missing. Que fight against the Preta and Naraka paths. During the fight Nui gets punched in the face shattering a few smaller bones. As each path is cut up into small pieces screams are heard from a hallway connected to the lab. Nui activates her sharingan and sees a small stationary figure flailing around. Okami attempts to go underground and stab the girl, but is suddenly yanked from the ground and held in front of the girl by an attractive force. Nui body flickers behind the girl attempts to attack her but she too is caught in the strange force and attacks the chains that are holding the girl up. With that the girl falls to the ground and thanks Nui. After some RP Okami pulls a flash bang, the girl repels the two into the walls. Nui moves to stab the blinded and sickly girl, she hits and the girl falls to the floor in a fit of coughing. Okami cuts off her head, and Nui chops her up into little bits. As they leave the dead end room they notice both bodies are missing. They return to the room where they cut up the sick little girl and her body is missing as well. After that Okami calls for the kids, he gets no response and the two leave the underground complex. Nui and Okami return inside to the book room to read more about the Rinnegan; they fear the kids are still around and will cause trouble if they are not found. The plunder the library ready the books and diaries. Nui learns that the children are Kurieta’s real children that died in a horrid accident during the Sound Civil War. They also deuce the animal path summoned the dead children to be resurrected by another path. As they raid the library they pull a book and the bookshelf swings open to reveals a secret room, inside is Kurieta’s money stash. Category:Mission